


［譯］實戰經驗 |Practical Experience (Chapter 19)

by betty302



Series: 實戰經驗 |Practical Experience [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Friendship/Love, Humor, Kissing Lessons, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other, Romance, Slow Burn, dating lessons, flesh collectors are so damn evil, kurta eyes, post York Shin, pre Chairman Election, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 旋律amazing(灑花), 諾斯拉家族保鑣們的日常, 雷歐力搭訕教學(誤)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 01:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12332955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betty302/pseuds/betty302
Summary: 全章節簡介：為了參加一場只有人體收藏家可以出席的宴會，更了解這些人裡邊的世界，酷拉皮卡同意假裝與妮翁．諾斯拉約會。但他的經驗欠乏讓妮翁懊惱，並危及他們偽裝的可信性。依旋律的建議，酷拉皮卡求助雷歐力教他如何約會。然而，隨著雷歐力課程的進行，他與酷拉皮卡都意識到自身的感覺已逾越了他們所假裝的關係……





	［譯］實戰經驗 |Practical Experience (Chapter 19)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Practical Experience](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10822413) by [patxaran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patxaran/pseuds/patxaran). 



> Translator’s note: I’d like to extend my sincere gratitude to patxaran, the original author, for bringing such a great story to life and permitting me to translate this into Chinese to share with you guys. ;) 
> 
> ［譯註］  
> 本文為Hunter X Hunter雷酷同人〈Practical Experience〉之翻譯作品，特此感謝原作者patxaran給予翻譯授權。
> 
> Chapter 19是一段原作友克鑫篇末段場景的回憶補完，在這部作品裡是篇過去回顧的轉章，也可以單獨閱讀，所以就先翻這段了，很適合搭配服用新版獵人動畫的59與60話。  
> 如果喜歡的話，可以從第1章原文開始閱讀唷:)~  
> 另外這章的標題與內容是呼應第3章，如果先閱讀第3章再閱讀這章會有驚喜的感覺，其中的樂趣就不多說留給各位看官自行體驗了(茶)。

===================================== 

 

 

 

 

Chapter 19: 心思與意念的重奏

 

[9月5日凌晨1點，格魯德沙漠(註：友克鑫郊區的沙漠)上空的一架飛船中。]

 

“酷拉皮卡，繼續待在這區域安全嗎？ 你看起來狀況很糟。”

“我只是…有點累而已，雷歐力。但這沒什麼，我沒怎麼休息。”

“坐下吧，你虛弱得要昏厥，而你的念是唯一支撐你一直到這地步的原因，我敢保證。”

“我的意志是唯一支撐我的事物，我的念反映了我的意志，所以…所以…”

“雷歐力，接住他！”

“已經這麼做了，旋律。”

“我只是…”

“你只是發了點燒，你得坐下來冷靜別亂動。奇犽說他瞭解這艘飛船(dirigible)的運作，顯然地，如果這飛船有什麼程式問題，他可以處理好的，且顯然地，那是殺手小鬼頭可以搞定的事。所以，好好坐著，別煩惱那些瑣事。”

“飛船(dirigible)…你指的是飛船(airship)？”

“在我的國家，我們稱它為dirigible。你為什麼花費氣力問蠢問題呢？腦袋燒壞了嗎？

阿，旋律，幫我從我椅子上拿公事包，我打算讓他坐在靠窗的椅子上。

現在覺得怎麼樣？酷拉皮卡？有哪裏疼痛嗎？你的體溫有點高，喂喂，張開眼睛，還清醒嗎？如果沒辦法坐著，你可以躺著，我來挪出空間。”

“你真的要量我的脈搏嗎？我沒那麼糟，只是累了、有點熱、很疲倦。別這麼擔心，請別這樣誇張。”

“酷拉皮卡，你剛剛倒下了，我並不打算在你身邊跟前跟後留意你的每個腳步直到我們將你送回家為止。所以，現在好好坐著別起來，含著這個溫度計。”

“雷歐力，求你了。”

“含著溫度計時別說話。”

“唔嗯。”

“除了這低燒，最主要還是壓力的反應吧。你把自己逼得太過了，教你念的人難道沒告訴你念是，我不知道， _生命能量_ 之類的，如果你消耗光它， _是不好的_ ？再加上維持這麼長時間的火紅眼狀態的負擔。要是你耗光了能量而傷害到自己？”

“如果我耗光了能量，早就死了。”

“別再說任何關於死亡的字，我現在疲倦得無法與人討論死亡。你需要休息，想躺下嗎？我可以清出空間讓你躺下，大約還要15分鐘以上才會降落，如果當抵達時你起不來，我會扛著帶上你。”

“別帶上我到任何地方，你自己走，留下我即可。”

“那麼我會叫小傑來扛你，他會證明他可以做到，他和奇犽會很高興有這活動，只要和他們說這是個訓練，他們就會把這當成一個遊戲，比賽看誰可以把你昏迷的身體像舉重一樣抬起來更多次。”

“雷歐力，那會更讓我困擾。”

“放心吧，只是個玩笑。好好躺下休息，如果你想睡了，我會在飛船(airship)降落前叫醒你的。現在，你甚至可以用我的外套來當枕頭，給你吧。”

“雷歐力，你…”

“這沒什麼，我不在意外套會不會皺掉。”

“你沒有外套時更像個醫生。”

“嘿，希望這麼簡單就能成為醫生。旋律，你知道任何樂曲或其他事物可能有幫助的嗎？我不認為我有任何藥物可以治療酷拉皮卡。”

“我可以試試幾曲。”

“好的，酷拉皮卡？喂，酷拉皮卡？等等，你這麼快就睡著，不是開玩笑吧？ 旋律，你認為這可能是個壞徵兆嗎？他消耗殆盡了。”

“我不能確定，碰上念，一切都很難說。”

“混帳，沒錯。我想如果他沒起來的話，我們需要叫小傑和奇犽來搬運他。我得去把車牽過來。”

“以他這樣的情況，我擔心就這樣帶他回諾斯拉宅邸。要是幻影旅團嘗試去那邊找他該怎麼辦？他們已經殺掉了我們一些資深的同事。我不認為我們剩下的任何人有辦法對付他們。”

 “我不打算讓你帶他到任何地方，我不會讓他離開我的視線，直到他好好復原，而每件事都穩當下來為止。我不打算如此快地再度重複今晚才剛發生的事，我只是有些厭倦了每個人都拿他們的生命去冒險。”

“我也是，我厭倦了這一切。”

“很高興我們有共識。”

“我會幫助你們隱蔽地照顧他。”

“謝了。”

“你很關心他，不是嗎？”

“我關心我所有的朋友。現在既然小傑和奇犽平安回來了，這傢伙就是我現時的關注重點。現在就是我們好好照顧他的時候了，直到他安全恢復過來為止。”

“你不擔心嗎？”

“我不打算擔心，現在也不是擔心的時刻。我會讓他休息，並希望這是現在對他最好的處置，我並不知道許多念的知識，並願意去了解這是不是最好的決定。只希望我的直覺是正確的。”

“我也希望，我真的這麼希望。”

 

 

=====================================

[9月5日上午，友克鑫市一棟廢棄建築內的殘破臥室。]

 

接近中午，蒼白的日光透了進來，披蓋於窗戶上、框架扭曲而積滿灰塵的百葉窗，除了確保隱蔽性外，起不到什麼作用。雷歐力希望他的病人可以待在更幽暗更好休息的地方，但這棟他們躲藏的廢棄大樓，顯然無法提供如此奢侈的調光器。然而酷拉皮卡沒有抱怨，他什麼也沒做。

“眼睛對刺激沒反應是1分。發出些不成字句的聲響，所以是2分？ 除非他說起母語來口齒不清？如果你用棍子搓搓他，他會做些閃避，或許是4分。嘖，這樣只有7分，頂多語言成立的話是8分，… 所以不太妙。但等等，也還沒到最糟的地步，得好好想想。(譯註：這裡是醫學上在測昏迷指數CS，測試睜眼反應、說話反應與運動反應，三者分數加總越低分昏迷程度越重，最低為3分。)” 

 “你在喃喃些什麼，雷歐力？我只離開了10分鐘，而你已經開始自言自語？”仙派問道。他壓低音量說著，和小傑與奇犽一起進入這房間，他們三個的手上都提著便利商店賣的提神飲料。那是將近數公升多的調味綠茶。他們也帶來了些急救醫療用品，雷歐力接收了它們，並立刻使用來做額頭冰敷。

“如果超過了48小時，我們就需要真正的醫生，我深深地懷疑自己能夠勝任它，他不清醒就沒辦法服藥甚至吃東西，他可能正陷入嚴重昏迷。”

“現在還不到12小時，雷歐力，別自己超前了時間。”

雷歐力嘟嚷著，而不搭理仙派。他確認手上的毛巾不會過冰、也不會濕到滴出水來，這才取代原來放在酷拉皮卡額頭上的毛巾。酷拉皮卡發出微弱的低喃，但無法構成雷歐力所聽過語言中的任何一個字。小傑與奇犽靠近過來探看。仙派則將幾公升的水放置在雷歐力可以拿到的牆邊，而將剩餘的水拿到另一房間，那裏放置了個小冰櫃。

“我知道你看不到它，但他的氣仍然很微弱。”奇犽說著，蹲在酷拉皮卡身邊。“不知道要花費多久時間才能回復這樣的過度耗損？”

“這真的很危險，他用了這麼久時間的念能力而沒有任何喘息。”小傑表示，他傾身靠近酷拉皮卡的胸膛聆聽，但很快地坐回聳聳肩。“當我們看到他的時候，我知道他已經到了極限，很高興他不用再戰鬥到最後，天知道他該為一場搏鬥留存多少氣力？”

“他不會是一個人，我們都準備了去戰鬥。”雷歐力清洗著原來的舊毛巾，在他腳邊的水盆擰乾。“讓我們慶幸事情沒發展到那樣。”

“而他幸運地有你和我們來照顧他。”小傑說道，“你餓了嗎，雷歐力？我們有些小點心，你什麼時候想離開這間房間去用些早餐？”

“或許晚點吧。”

“你確定嗎？”

“我說晚點。”

“得了吧，小傑，他不打算離開這裡一步。”奇犽說道。雷歐力迴避兩位男孩的注視。“但這對我們有幫助，我們可以準備好和仙派去拍賣會。雷歐力會照料好一切，有雷歐力在，酷拉皮卡不會出什麼問題。”

“你或許不想離開這裡，但至少在旋律來時休息一下吧。”小傑說著，他和奇犽起身準備離開。“如果你照顧不好自己，就沒辦法照顧好酷拉皮卡。我們都會幫忙的，你不需要強撐著，好嗎？酷拉皮卡有我們所有人照料他，他是我們的朋友，我們不管發生什麼都會幫他的。”

“如果需要什麼，我會讓你知道。”雷歐力淺笑著說，“或許，現在幫我拿些咖啡過來吧，如果他的情況有什麼改變，我會讓你們知道。”

“我們會的。”奇犽說道，揪著小傑一起離開了房間。

又寂靜了下來，雷歐力確認他的手錶。伸手摸了摸毯子，確認沒有因為汗水而變得潮濕。仍舊是輕微的低燒，但他不想冒險讓酷拉皮卡在睡著時過熱。至少，每件事物都在力所能及的範圍盡量讓其舒適。他不知道酷拉皮卡能否聽到他們的談話、或是有任何疼痛。嘆了口氣，再度坐回來。他早想多了解念一些，卻選擇延遲這些學習以準備他的入學考，現在，知識上的鴻溝讓他感到芒刺在背，這樣的不足讓他無法了解他那正受苦的朋友到底發生了什麼。

“盡管睡吧，酷拉皮卡。”雷歐力說道，試著讓聲音表現的輕鬆隨意，但又壓低音量地近似呢喃。“但請也想想我們這些必須照顧你的人，好嗎？不要測試我們的耐心。你可不是［睡美人］，知道吧？你沒洗澡、而你的嘴角在流口水，這並不吸引人。沒有王子或是公主願意冒險闖入個百年詭屋只為了親吻睡成這樣邋遢的你。所以，你終究得靠自己醒來，要是你還沒決定要榨取我們多久的同情心的話，先想想這件事吧。”

雷歐力描繪著酷拉皮卡深吸了口氣。想著這可能是另個值得觀察昏迷指數的點。同時，他又告訴自己該拋掉那些，因為他正在處理的是念，念對人體的影響不在任何他將去學習的傳統醫學知識中。

雷歐力只能徒勞無功的祈求。一個深度而充足的睡眠將可以讓他的身心得到良好回復，他必須相信這個，也必須謹記那些他所學到的醫療知識並不適用在這裡。他需要相信酷拉皮卡的念終究可以讓他好起來。

“至少在我們必須找個地方確保你可以得到營養補給前醒來吧”

“在我們用盡了方法，而我開始有個真正憂慮的理由前，好嗎？”

仍舊是一片沉寂，儘管酷拉皮卡在身旁，且能夠聽到朋友們在其他房間的斷續談話聲，雷歐力仍覺得他被世界所孤立。這是種相似的感覺：一個病房、病床邊，強作的樂觀被輕易削除，那呼吸吃力、看似無反應的病患似乎睡著，卻仍在和自身戰鬥。只能等待，而最後，他等到了什麼？上一次，他深切地明白了結局是什麼。而這次．．．

雷歐力責罵自己的思緒被牽走，沒有任何跡象顯示他將重行經歷過去的那些場景。還沒過12小時，酷拉皮卡還不到危險的情況、至少目前，在雷歐力還照看著他的時候。而雷歐力最多能做的，也就是照看著他。

 

 

=====================================

 [9月6日，凌晨2點多。]

 

“早安，奇犽。”

“我想凌晨2點技術上來說的確是早晨。噢，等等，你正在弄更多的咖啡嗎，小傑？見鬼—，雷歐力有睡過覺嗎？”

“我不認為他打算這麼做。”

“他打算把自己搞得像酷拉皮卡那樣糟。”

“不知道酷拉皮卡能不能在這週醒過來？你認為呢？”

“我開始擔心他會死於虛弱缺乏營養，如果他不在這週醒來的話。我們無法一直藏著他，如果過了這麼久，他必須去醫院。”

“恩，唔，我只是在想．．．你見過許多人死去，對吧，奇犽？”

“酷拉皮卡不會死。”

“我知道，他正在回復。那是和死亡的相反方向。我不是指他，只是想到了雷歐力。”

“喔，好吧，我想我的確見過許多人死去，肯定比你還多。”

“很靠近死亡的過程？”

“非常接近。”

“那會是什麼樣子呢？”

“不知道，他們只是不再活著了，非常迅速，我是職業的，你也知道。”

“你看過什麼人是慢慢死去的呢？”

“你是指中了慢性毒藥的人嗎？在那種情況，他們會變得病態憔瘁，這很噁心，而他們最終一樣死了。”

“有什麼人是你關心、在意的，卻死去了？”

“沒有，我不在意任何人。”

“我也沒有，我的意思是，我關心我認識的人們，但他們沒有任何人死去。”

“那麼我想我們是幸運的。但是呀，別在雷歐力的面前提起這些字眼，小傑，他對人們死去太敏感。而酷拉皮卡不會死，雷歐力說了，他只是發了點燒。”

“恩，我相信酷拉皮卡會好好的，就像雷歐力說的，他只是需要休息。但因為一些原因，我還是很在意，要是哪天我的朋友有人死去了，會是怎麼樣？那是有一天可能會發生的事，對吧？”

“的確，但為什麼你會想要去想那些事呢？如果你一直太憂慮擔心這些讓人沮喪的事，要是哪天它真的發生了，你會認為那都是你的錯。”

“我不是擔心，只是有些想知道。”

“．．．唔嗯，當你的朋友死去了，而你沒辦法幫上任何事，你會覺得無力。就像是站在湖岸邊，看著一個人將要溺斃，而不論是你或其他人，都沒有人會游泳。能夠救他的人不在那裡。那些能夠救他的人沒法及時趕到。你只能眼睜睜看著你的朋友掙扎著、等待著他們的死亡，而你知道，你對他們最後的回憶將會是這個。”

“混蛋，雷歐力，我們認為你應該是待在酷拉皮卡旁邊的。”

“我需要小解。”

“我知道，好吧，你不需要回答它的，小傑只是想說什麼就說什麼而已，對吧，小傑？”

“恩！只是．．想想，你不必分享這些的。”

“喂，你看起來非常累，你需要睡眠。旋律和仙派會幫忙，你需要休息一下。”

“我不能，你看吧，小傑，雖然看著人們緩慢死去是件心痛的事，但同時，這也將是你所做過最漫長乏味的事。你想阻止它、結束它，但你不能，那將讓你非常厭倦。你想逃離、忘記它，想像自己不曾認識過你的朋友。而在同時，你知道你不能離開。你覺得．．．覺得如果你無法捕捉他們的最後一絲喘息、掙扎，那意味著你在他們最後的時刻背叛了他們。他們不會知道你在這裡、甚至不會和你說一句話，但如果你沒有待在他們身邊，而他們走了，你將永遠失去能夠陪伴他們的最後時光。就像是這樣。”

“．．．你得休息一下，雷歐力。”

“沒錯，老頭，我要把你的咖啡拿走，你喝太多了。”

“閉嘴，快把這馬克杯和那保溫壺裝滿。”

“沒這該死的機會，你必須──”

“停手吧，奇犽。雷歐力，先給我你的馬克杯，如果你想的話，你可以熬夜，假如這能讓你好過些。再給我保溫壺。”

 

 

=====================================

 [9月6日，清晨。]

 在第一個白天的部分時間和大半個接下來的夜晚，雷歐力和旋律談的不多。他們才剛認識，而他們最主要的互動得自於一個急就章的捉捕幻影旅團團長計畫，以及應付收拾這失敗計畫的餘波後果。作為共事者，旋律毫無所求。然而，作為一同等待酷拉皮卡恢復的同伴，她卻令他在漫長沉寂中不斷思索該說些什麼，這讓他感到不舒服。她像個值得信賴的朋友與同伴，卻也是個全然的陌生人。雷歐力無法忍受橫亙他們中間的沉默。

“你能察覺到他的狀況有任何改變嗎？”

“如果我發現了，你會是最先知道的人。”

雷歐力皺皺眉，阻止自己再不斷伸手去檢查前一刻才調整過的額頭溼布。外頭仍舊昏暗。小傑和奇犽可能仍睡著，或是很安靜地訓練著。仙派離開得早，以處理一些工作。唯獨旋律和雷歐力是熬了整夜的人，而他們仍強振作著。

“他會沒事的。”雷歐力說道。“他把自己逼得太過了，他的身體正強迫他要好好休息。火紅眼通常是基於十分強烈情緒下的短暫狀態，不該持續超過數分鐘，但酷拉皮卡卻在這幾天下來不斷切換成這樣的狀態。那最後幾小時對他身體的負擔尤其沉重。我可以保證只要好好休息，他會好起來的。他是個閒不下來的人，而他還有好多事要做，這不是終點。”

“你不需要一再向我保證，雷歐力，我知道的，你已經說明過了。”

“我只是不希望你無謂的擔心。”

“我想你很擔心我們兩人。”

“不，我很好，我相信每件事都會好轉的。為什麼我要擔心呢？只是低燒，他的心跳次數在可接受的範圍，看起來也沒有呼吸困難。儘管有幾個小時，燒的溫度和心跳的次數上升了，但我傾向認為他只是夢到了獵人試驗，我們花了好幾小時一直在奔跑。即使現在想起，也讓人有些發昏。這完全是可以理解的。”

旋律微笑，溫和而令人平靜。“我明白你正試著做的事了。但我知道，你在說謊。”

“噢，好吧．．，裡面存在 _一個_ 事實。”雷歐力咕噥著，“謊言中混雜些事實，總是更有說服力。”

“這是事實，或者你建構了一些謊言在你想相信的事物上？”

“喂喂－”，雷歐力假裝有些受傷的抽搐，贏得了另一個微笑，而這讓他好過些。讓旋律認為他是個搞笑而非討人厭的人物，談話顯然是值得的。“好吧，你可能認為自己很聰明，但你卻不是第一個戳破面具的人，當我認識新的人時，有時表現得不真誠坦率。”

“而你總是做得這麼明顯？”

“不，只有另一個人發現了。或這麼說，只有另一個人願意為這費心說些什麼。”

“只有一個人？誰呢？”

雷歐力用腳輕輕推了推床舖的邊緣。

“這傢伙。他偏好用［偽裝］而非［說謊］的字眼來表達。這並不是日常對話的常用語，我猜這是讓我再無話可說的原因。”

“我並不意外。他發現了你的什麼偽裝？”

“他並不是第一個。小傑先發現了，卻什麼也沒說。當我一開始遇到他們，我表現得自己是個自私、貪婪的人，說的都是些混帳話，但小傑沒當一回事，而酷拉皮卡卻當真了，儘管在那時，我對他有些敵意反感。我甚至不知道是什麼激怒了我，讓我在他面前表現的特別混蛋。他只是．．．臉上寫著十分的自以為是，讓人忍不住想揍他一拳。”

旋律理解地微笑，雷歐力短暫地忘卻了他焦慮的重量。

“我可以想像。”旋律說道，“我很明白你的意思，儘管我不會為了這樣的事去揍一個人。當我們第一次碰面時，他沒告訴我們他的名字，或和我們多說什麼。芭蕉和費婕基本說了像你剛才所形容的，當我們和他分開之後。第一天工作時，護衛首領對他放聲大吼，叫他是個蠢蛋。芭蕉和費婕表面上維持鎮定，內心卻歡快地跳著無辜的小歌，就像學校的孩子們看到老師的寵物闖了禍。我想他們在第一天上工結束後喝酒慶祝去了。”

“酷拉皮卡擁有許多才賦。他十分傑出於給人差勁的印象。”

“他的確是的。”

“你想知道一個秘密嗎？”

“關於你或酷拉皮卡的？”

“我和酷拉皮卡的。”

“好的。”

“我從沒真的想當這傢伙的朋友。”

“怎麼可能？你這麼在意他，我能從你的心跳聽出來，你是如此擔心他的狀況。”

雷歐力對旋律如此直白感到瑟縮困窘。

“阿，好吧，我現在的確是。”他防禦性地說著。“但當他第一次告訴我們他最主要的目標是向那該死的幻影旅團復仇….好吧，我壓根也沒打算成為一位黑名單犯罪獵人，這點能向你保證，但我依舊對自己當時內心的感嘆記憶猶新—‘噢不，就算你付我一千億戒尼，我也不幹。’ —當時我正讀完一篇關於幻影旅團的文章，所以，當我們認識、而他說那些人是他的目標時，我認為他是我所認識最愚蠢的人。”

“我能理解，這大概是他不常向人們提起的原因。那會毀了他的信譽。”

“的確是。我花了幾天試圖說服自己，我們之所以一起行動的原因是因為小傑。而酷拉皮卡，在這段期間，卻在一個兇狸狐的事件裡很信任我，他十分堅信我不會丟下一個我應該照顧的受傷患者。而我…我 _實在不知道_ 他從哪得出這結論的，基於這幾天的相處經驗。”

“因為你說了很多話。”

“阿？”

“當你輕易地說了太多話，人們對你的了解比你對他們的多。如果你又很有個人魅力，這會讓人們比實際上地對你感到更親近，因為這是單向的訊息釋放。每個人都感到他們了解你，而你覺得困惑，不知道他們為何這麼快的就熟悉你。”

“我承認當我感到無聊了，我會說些話來度過這段時間．．．”

“ _只是_ 一些？”

“好吧，很多的一些。但不管怎樣，我們認識後不久，酷拉皮卡就分辨出我的［謊言］或［偽裝］或不管什麼，那些他一開始對我的印象。不知道是什麼原因──或許就像你說的，我說了太多話，或其他原因──他斷言看到了我一些更好的特質，而不是我所表現的那樣。於是我回應他真實，收回討人厭的樣子。後來，他救了我的小命，在接下來的五天左右和我一起在森林中尋找 _我的獵物_ ，在獵人試驗一個字面意義上的 _狩獵試驗_ 裡。不知為何，我發現他為團隊合作找的理由有些牽強而難以置信。但我想既然小傑大部分時候都和奇犽待在一起，這只是一些機遇讓我們成為了朋友，而罔顧我自己的更佳判斷。在共同經歷幾次生死患難後，或許讓這份情誼變得更為牢固了。現在，他是我生命中最重要的人之一，而．．這是多麼愚蠢。我很明白的，而我們現在在這兒，我已19個小時幾乎沒踏出過這房間，而我絲毫不打算在他清醒恢復過來前離開一步。”

旋律的面上掛著平和喜悅的微笑，她輕闔上雙眼。雷歐力意識到他在說話時並沒有看著她，不然他或許會為這神情的變化感到侷促吧。她的手指在空中輕輕描繪著，像在編導一首小型樂曲，在這除了酷拉皮卡床邊四周外，均佈滿破瓦殘礫的房間。

“這是多麼不可思議，你是如此地描述他。”旋律說道，手指仍在空中繪著節拍。“我只見過他過去幾天在拍賣會期間的日子。緊繃、冷酷而充滿憤怒。我甚至沒見他露出過真誠的笑容，直到小傑和奇犽在船上為止。”

“真的嗎？他常常笑的。並不是說他總是天真爛漫、興高采烈地笑著，但要讓他發笑並不是那麼困難的。相信我，當你和另一個人單獨相處了好幾天。當你一整天時間都只有另一個人陪伴下，每件你所說的事都會變得更加荒謬無哩頭。”

“而我甚至無法想像他開心笑著的模樣。”旋律說道。“多麼地極端，就像我們認識的不是同一個人。”她的手指停止了演奏，睜開雙眼，表情疲憊而悲傷，失去了前一刻的平靜愉悅。“我不知道你認識的酷拉皮卡是什麼樣子，他的心跳是否也充滿了狂暴的憤怒。”

“我不知道。”雷歐力說道。“或許你所認識的酷拉皮卡更為真實吧。我已半年沒見過他。很多事會改變的。他現在是個黑名單犯罪獵人，一個念能力好手，而他待在那充滿犯罪的黑社會下。這些都能改變一個人的。但．．在我們最終會合時，他依舊笑了。他很疲倦，但看來並沒有那麼不同。或許當他醒過來時，我們能知道哪個才是真實的他，當他看見我們兩個，決定他的下一步該做什麼。”

“我想你認識的酷拉皮卡更為真實。在你的身邊，他卸下了防備。他信任你。而．．．我想這讓他感到緊張不安。我留意到了每次你打電話來的時刻，在之前我不知道那是你，但我聽見相同的急促焦躁情緒，當他在你身邊時，以及當他嘗試忽略某些特定電話時。他忽略你們三個的電話，但他特別迴避你，我想這是因為你和他的年齡相近，所以他更畏懼你。當人們不顧一切地做蠢事時，他們傾向迴避那些能告訴他什麼叫做明智的人，尤其是那些他們特別願意聽進忠告的人。”

“嗯哼，所以我們真的讓他這麼不愉快了？我能理解現在的他可能視朋友為一種負擔吧。情感與忠誠可以是項沉重的累贅。他可能認為我們只是在介入阻撓他。”

“我不能知道他所想的，但我能告訴你，當奇犽與小傑平安歸來時，他的心跳是十分快樂滿足的。別擔心他會不愉快。在那當下，他唯一的感受是寬慰、喜樂而無悔的。當你在身邊照料他，儘管他和你爭論著，他的心跳是我聽過最平和寧靜的。他相信他會好好的，在有你的陪伴下，且他的朋友們都是平安的。”

“你從他的心跳得出這些？”

“我一直默默聆聽著。這對他的心跳來說是個很戲劇性地轉變。”

“我不知道人體中這麼個血液幫浦器官能傳達如此多的訊息。”

“好吧，並不是心臟真的說了些什麼。人心跳的改變能引起我的注意，而我透過聆聽與觀察來確認他們的真實情緒。有時我們忽略了在一個人身上觀察到的訊息，只注意他們所說的話。有時我們判斷事物只依循它們表面上呈現的樣子，而不去真正傾聽一個理由、一則道歉，或一個埋藏於我們喜好謊言下的真實。我們總是被自己的觀念想法所出賣，總是蒙蔽與被蒙蔽。但聆聽心跳的聲音，使絕大多數的事物不可能被誤解。”

“所以沒人有辦法對你說謊，是吧？”

“只要這個人有意識到他正在撒謊。”

“假如他們對自己扯謊呢？心跳的聲音是否曾透露給你某個人的秘密？而這秘密連當事人都不知曉？”

“不，如果我能聽到它，他們就知道它。儘管克制壓抑著，他們依舊知道。除非整個遺忘它，總是能有跡可循。人們對他們自己過於了解了。確實，在絕大多數時刻，我們對自身的了解遠比我們寧可希望地要多。”

“這真是個．．悲慘的想法。”雷歐力說著，轉向旋律，壓低他的眼鏡，讓他能直視她。“幫我個忙，別告訴我每件你從我身上聽到的心情感受。就算我對你說謊，也讓我保留那謊言。你無法閱讀我的想法，而我的心只是故事的一半。你無法知道為什麼我會選擇相信這些事，而選擇對另些事撒謊。我只能給你個粗淺的解釋，因為我是個情感豐富的人。我不害怕自己的情緒，但我知道如果放任它們，它們會毀滅我。所以，我寧可希望你保密我的心所說出的一切。就如你說的，如果你能聽到什麼隱藏的事物，可能我也知道它在那兒了，我隱藏著它不讓人知道，而非它隱藏著不讓我知道。”

 “我能尊重它，別擔心。但，你的心．．．能否讓我問個問題，而今後我將永不再提起它？”

“沒問題，這裡只有我們。我們和這位睡美人。我想這不會帶來什麼痛苦打擊。”

“真的？我沒認識幾個男人能如此坦率地談論他們的心。”

“在我成長的文化，對男人能被允許擁有的情感表達程度多半較為寬厚。所以，儘管問吧。”

“我知道你熱愛你的朋友。當和他們在一起時，你的心是愉快的。那是非常悅耳動聽的聲音，即使在我們剛碰面的那短暫期間，危急困難的重重事件讓你十分憂慮。我依舊聽到了，你雖然感到恐懼，仍舊有份平和寧靜，它堅信每件事都會好起來。你相信朋友們和他們的決定，這份信念不曾動搖。”

“而你的問題是？”

“你熱愛你的朋友，但，你是否有一點點地 _愛上了_ 酷拉皮卡？”

雷歐力的目光最先掃向門口，確認門是關閉的。他有些被旋律脫口而出的露骨話語給嚇壞了。甚而無法給她一個答案。

“別擔心，每個人都沉睡著。我有留意除你之外，有無任何人對我的問題有反應。”

“我猜想是的，但．．．在酷拉皮卡的面前談論這個，不覺得古怪嗎？”

“他沒有在聽。”

“我無法驗證它。只有你知道，而你可能說謊。”

“我沒有欺騙你。我關心酷拉皮卡，而你對他的感覺是一件事，我無法說，但也許一旦他明白了，他會找到其他的意義目標。”

“不，告訴他像這樣瘋狂的夢話，只是一種背叛。過去曾有朋友愛上我，他們的感情對我是種負擔，讓我不得不擺脫拒絕他們。”

“但也許當他愛上了某個人．．．”

“那個人不會是我，夠了。”

“但結合你描述他過去的樣子，以及當他在你身邊時的樣子，當他想起你的時候，我甚至記得，在我們來到友克鑫的途中，他提起了某個人，而我現在知道那是你的故鄉，他說──”

“ _我不想知道這個_ ──”雷歐力厲聲大吼，以向旋律以及相鄰的半數樓房明確表示他是多麼不想知道。他倏地起身欲走至門口，但隨即在半途意識到他其實無處可去，因為他唯一該待著的地方就是這房間。

“很抱歉，我累了。咖啡和長時間的熬夜讓我變得焦躁易怒。”雷歐力說著，再度坐回他的位子。“我不會回答你的問題，這是件我不願深入去想的事，也是件我寧願你保留在心中而不說出來的事。”

“為什麼你這麼抗拒呢？這是能成功奏效的。”

“因為我已擁有現在所需要的一切了。我心滿意足。我是這樣的一個人，只和少數幾個人深交，只要擁有他們，我就能前往任何地方、完成任何事。我只需要少許的安全依附連結，讓我有自信著手去完成該完成的事、忍受長時間的孤獨、及承受最低潮的時刻。他們是讓我維持在正軌上的羅盤方針。我不打算冒險，不打算為了些自私而短視的事物而放棄友誼。”

“自私而短視？你真的認為愛是如此淺薄？”

“就你所描述的情形，是的。”

“雷歐力．．．”

“怎麼？”

“你說謊。”

“那你又何必問呢？”

“因為這告訴我你想相信什麼。”

雷歐力沉默，他伸手去將酷拉皮卡額頭上的濕布翻面。幾縷濕潤的長髮蓋住了酷拉皮卡的眼睛，雷歐力輕輕撥開它們。

“為什麼他把頭髮留這麼長呢？”雷歐力問。“這樣對你們保鑣的工作不會適得其反？要是他需要看什麼看得更清楚？”

“也許他想隱藏自己的臉。”

“那就是了，因為這樣完全不酷。較酷的選擇是眼鏡。這會讓他外表看來像腦袋一樣聰明，而不是孩童般地無辜大眼配上有待改善的態度。”

“像你帶上你的小眼鏡一樣酷？”

“被你發現了。這墨鏡讓我比實際的臉酷多了。但回頭想想，我不認為酷拉皮卡的臉適合戴眼鏡。這只會讓他的臉變更寬、更嬰兒肥。或者我是錯的，也許這會讓他的臉更有型、看起來更成熟。也許我該試試，但要是他現在醒來，發現我正把眼鏡戴在他臉上來觀察他的模樣，那會很尷尬。”

“你是開玩笑的，對吧？”

“或許．．．”雷歐力若有所思地說。“也許過一會兒我該告訴小傑和奇犽，基於孩童的好奇心，他們會想試試的。假如酷拉皮卡剛好醒了，我們只需要罵罵他們。小孩子在這點上是很能派上用場的，他們顯然會配合我的計畫。”

“你是認真的嗎？我真的無話可說了。”

“我當然是的。”雷歐力撒謊。他一點也不認為旋律會相信他，不只是因為她是個測謊專家，也因為她被這完全荒唐胡鬧的話語給逗笑了。

“這某程度上給我帶來些今天可以期待的事了。同時，這樣挺好，因為我現在反而希望酷拉皮卡 _不要_ 太快醒過來了。所謂的轉念就像這樣吧，我有些佩服自己了。”

“我開始想，你之所以認為酷拉皮卡愛笑，很大程度是因為你，而不是他的個性。”旋律十分誠摯地說。

“這和我一點關係也沒有。我沒那麼搞笑。奇犽只嘲笑別人的不幸，或和小傑在一起時才露出笑容。小傑總是對每件事開心地笑，所以他的笑容不值一提。而酷拉皮卡，他對我表示遺憾地笑，因為他就是這麼善良的人，那是同情的笑容。”

“不，不是的。他了解你，你耍些蠢來娛樂人們，這對他有用。他讓你和你的朋友們來讓他自己感覺好些。這就是為什麼他是如此在意你們。”

雷歐力面上的笑容轉為苦澀。

“而問題是，他仍然不準備讓自己感覺好些。”

“這是令人遺憾的事實。”

“你和你的樂笛，加上我和我的愚蠢。我們兩人仍舊派不上什麼用場，不是嗎？只能暫時地緩和苦痛、沒有任何治療對策。我不打算和這樣的人陷入愛情。我們是朋友已經足夠。我已經得到他許多的顧慮與體諒了，他不需要再負擔更多。這就是我對先前問題的回覆，我有說謊嗎？”

“你沒有。”

“那就結了。現在，更重要的問題是：我該現在就幫酷拉皮卡戴上眼鏡，或是等小傑與奇犽醒來呢？我當然可以用手機拍下畫面給他們，但又覺得這是他們不會想錯過現場的事。你的看法呢？這非常重要。”

“我想你會等待小傑和奇犽。因為你是這麼棒的朋友，你可不願意讓他們錯過。”

“是的，沒錯。”

 

 

 

=====================================

［9月6日，下午4點半。］

“現在幾點了？”

“下午4點半，你剛才只又睡了一小時。你的燒終於降下來了，但仍舊不能太過操勞。”

“旋律在哪？”

“因為你醒了，她去拿你的隨身物品。我們沒把它放在這兒，以防．．以防危險。我們仍舊不確定他們是怎樣追蹤到你那逃跑的同事。”

“小傑和奇犽呢？”

“和仙派在一起。他們參加了一個拍賣會。你該看看小傑整齊地穿上西裝的模樣是多麼帥氣，我十分引以為傲。”

“呵，但你卻仍被栓在這兒？”

“總有人需要照料你。”

“但你一直待在這裡，不是嗎？我的意思是，整段我昏睡的期間，從昨天的深夜。”

“嘿，小傑 _的確_ 說過，對我來說，沒有比待在你身旁更安全的地方了，是吧？”

“你明白的，那僅是指當我們計畫掠捕派克諾妲的時候。”

“噢，是嗎？哎呀！應該有人早點和我說才對，現在我感到自己犯蠢了。”

酷拉皮卡忍不住安靜地輕輕一笑，隨後睏倦地搖搖頭。濕布從他的額頭滑落，他想拿下它起身坐著。雷歐力出聲表示不贊同，但酷拉皮卡不理會他，將那塊濕布拿給他。雷歐力取走，並給酷拉皮卡一杯水。

“不，但說真的，雷歐力，你看起來很糟。”喝下半杯水後，酷拉皮卡說道。“我準備起來了，我想清理一下、換件衣服，在其他人回來之前。你去睡個覺吧。”

“你的其他衣服不在這裡。”

“噢，沒錯。”

“沒關係的，你只是睡太久有些暈了。旋律很快就會回來，我保證當她一回來，我會去睡個覺，別擔心。同時，你需要先補充許多流質水分，以及一些易消化的食物。你已睡了一天半而沒吃任何東西，我可不打算在你旁邊盯哨，以防你洗澡時因為飢餓而昏迷過去。很抱歉，你得在這床上再待一會兒。”

“好吧，但我現在遵照你的指示而被困在床上了，所以你的工作是娛樂我。告訴我小傑和奇犽打算買什麼。我還沒和他們談過，但我猜你在幫助他們？他們提到認識了一個人？雪派？”

“仙派，沒錯，他是個厲害的傢伙，拍賣與古董領域的專家。他也幫忙我們照料你。他完全被小傑和奇犽折服了，於是這段期間都和我們在一起。但我想，或許他和我有許多的共通點．．．”

酷拉皮卡點點頭微笑，雷歐力興奮地告訴他有關仙派、貪婪之島遊戲、以及小傑與奇犽是如何努力籌錢來購買它的。當他開始吹噓起比腕力的策略技巧時，旋律回來了，帶著酷拉皮卡的隨身物品，以及一些她認為酷拉皮卡可以消化的食物。

如同約定地，儘管有著十分的不情願，雷歐力將照料酷拉皮卡的任務交給旋律。他在鄰近的房間展開了小傑與奇犽的蒲團，在整整三天與兩個漫長地夜晚後，終於躺下來休息。他的身體疼痛著，已久久沒有全然放鬆。再過來的幾分鐘，他聽見酷拉皮卡與旋律的低語聲，他無法清晰地知曉他們在說些什麼，但和所有其他的聲音與感知十分調和。他們的聲調像海浪一樣拍打著，編織著話語，有時嚴肅、有時快活，雷歐力的耳畔斷續傳來了酷拉皮卡含糊地說話聲，構織成一幅樂章、輕輕撩撥絮語道──酷拉皮卡已令人欣慰地清醒與回復過來，於是他雷歐力能夠做的，就是去好好睡個覺──他終於慢慢沉入了夢鄉。


End file.
